Lujuria es maldicion
by nelakiamine
Summary: Lemon,sebasxalois desde aquel dia que alois vio a claude con ciel no quiere tener el trato con su tarantula y quiere aquel cuervo
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta pareja se les ara rara pero bueno quería sacar un poco lo normal solo disfrútenlo Cl-joven amo es hora de despertarse A-mm-se escuchaban los quejidos de Alois Cl-hoy vendrá Ciel phantomhive a dormir ya he preparado todo solo falta que usted se vista y desayune A-ya me desperté-claude le dio su desayuno y acto seguido lo vistió alois salió disparado al escuchar que ciel había llegado S-buenos días señorito tracy C-buenos días trancy CL-entren por favor Luego de pasar la cena alois y ciel se fueron a la misma habitación, Claude y Sebastián entraron para vestirlos luego inmediata mente se fueron para que ellos pudieran dormir C-Alois que harias si descubres que Claude no te quiere o si te engañara con Hannah A- La verdad no salgo con Claude pero yo em….lo amo C-está bien vamos a dormir Al día siguiente alois seguía durmiendo buscaba el brazo de ciel para abrazarlo A-ciel…ciel..ciel ciel ee donde estas-alois miro el reloj-donde esta Claude es muy tarde Alois fue corriendo abajo quizás Claude lo dejo dormir mas, no encontró rastros de ciel ni de claude solo se encontró con Sebastián S-alois que pasa te ves muy preocupado A-es que Claude no me despertó S- lo siento no puedo ayudarle con eso Alois volvió a subir para buscar a Claude ,Alois se le ocurrió que podría estar en su cuarto cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a Claude y ciel C-c…clau….CLAUDE ah….ah que pasa ah…pasara si nos ven CL-no te preocupes agh Alois no lo podía creer salió corriendo y se tropezó con Sebastián S-¿alois que pasa? porque lloras? A-vi a claude y ciel teniendo ¨eso¨ S- mi ciel con tu claude no puede ser posible –le seco las lagrimas a alois-ya ya ya deja de llorar dejaras de ser tierno A-yo tierno yo nunca e sido tierno aparte nadie me lo dice S-¿acaso claude nunca te lo dice? A-no nunca , NO QUIERO VER MAS A ESE ESTUPIDO PERRO SARNOSO QUISIERA NUNCA HABER TENIDO EL CONTRATO CON EL S- hay una forma para que otro demonio remplace el que ya tenias pero el problema es con quien Alois agarro a sebastian de su saco A-tu tu serás por favor alois empezó a llorar, sebastian le dijo que si Ambos se fueron a la habitación de trancy S-dígame boochan quiere que celebremos que soy nuevo en tu mansión A- usted es muy mal educado acabas de ser nuevo miembro y ya quieres con migo S- es solo si usted desea- sebastian al decir eso estaba muy cerca del rostro de alois eso acasiono que alois se sonrojara A-yo nunca tuve esa experiencia S-yo hare que la experimente Sebastian empujo a alois haciendo que este se quedara entre sus piernas , sebastian le saco la camisa a alois dejando al descubierto sus pezones sebastian bezo a alois y su cuello bajando a su pecho lamio sus pezones y continuo bajando hasta llegar a su pantalón, arrebato el pantalón junto a su ropa interior y miro a alois -quieres que siga—s…si…-sebastian se metió el miembro de alois a su boca ,el pequeño rubio gemía de placer pero por dentro estaba llorando , sebastian bajo su pantalón mostrando su gran miembro A- eso….(trago saliva) es muy grande S- vamos anímate se ve grande pero entrara en tu boca Alois se puso el miembro del peli negro en su boca mientras masajeaba sus testículos, sebastian ya se había puesto duro empujo a rubio abriéndolo de piernas mostrando su entrada ,sebastian empecaba a jugar con el A-m…..métela…..METELA YA S-YES MY MASTER Alois grito ya que esa era su primera vez y luego gimió ya que las embestidas de sebastian eran muy rápidas, alois se tapo la boca porque era consciente que estaban los sirvientes , sebastian y alois se corrieron juntos sebastian dentro de alois ambos estaban jadeando intentando recuperar la respiración A-sebastian S- si my master A-no me engañes como lo hiso Claude S- no lo voy a engañar y si lo hago tan solo castigame Sebastian le dio un tierno beso a alois


	2. cap 2

El rubio se quedo dormido luego de 1h claude fue a despertar a alois para cenar

 **CL-** amo despiértese

A- mm ..CLAUDE sebas ... a a a

CL- te pasa algo boochan

A- no no no (el maldito de aquel demonio me penetro muy rápido y me duelen las caderas)

CL- déjeme que vea sus caderas tan solo déjeme sacarle la sabana

A- no NO estoy bien

CL- amo déjeme ver- claude le saco las sabanas y se quedo petrificado su joven amo desnudo y con marcas en todo su cuerpo

CL- dime quien fue el que te saco tu virginidad, te juro que nunca mas te dejare solo- claude abrazo a alois pero alois lo empujo

A- MENTIROSO ME AS ENGAÑADO CON CIEL YO PENSE QUE QUERIAS ESTAR CON MIGO PERO DESDE EL DIA QUE SEBASTIAN TE DIJO QUE EL ALMA DE CIEL ES DELICIOSA YA NO ME QUERIAS ¿CIERTO?¿ ENTIENDES?

CL-yo la verdad

A-ES PORQUE NO ME ENTIENDES MALDITO DEMONIO VETE CON CIEL

CL-me viste con ciel cierto

A-YO….YO…..YO TE AMABA ,PERO TE FUISTE CON CIEL

Claude quedo en shock vio que su joven amo tenia lagrimas, claude intento besar a alois pero este lo empujo claude el rubio intento escapar pero claude lo agarro y lo abrazo

A-QUE HACE ESTUPIDO (decía con voz entre cortada ya que estaba llorando)

CL-lo siento…lo siento perdóname

A-si pero mis sentimientos ya cambiaron ahora amo a otra persona

CL-Amo podría decirme quien esa persona

A- HANNAH

H-si ana-sama

A-llévame a la casa de la familia phantomhive

H-inmediatamente

Alois llego a la mansión de familia phantomhive pero al abrir la puerta no fue a ver a ciel sino a Sebastián lo abrazo y le dio pequeños besos en el cachete Sebastián también lo abrazo claude y ciel se quedaron asombrados con lo que estaban viendo el rubio y ojirojo se separaron y hicieron de cuenta que no paso nada hubo un silencio incomodo y fueron directo al comedor

C-dime alois ¿qué andas haciendo en mi mansión?

A-tengo una propuesta para ti

C-dime ¿qué es?

A-quiero tu mayordomo pero tú te quedas con el mío

C-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

A-por una semana

Ciel miro a Sebastián y pensó dos veces y le dijo que si ,luego de eso alois se llevo a sebastian dejando solo a claude con ciel

A- no iremos a mi mansión iremos a mi casa de campo

S-Está Bien mi señor


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aqui vengo con el capitulo 3

Cuando llegaron sebastian abrió la puerta de una gran casa al entrar había un gran salón un piano a sebastian al ver el piano se le ocurrió ideas pervertidas

A-sebastian acompañame quiero mostrarte algo

Alois abrió las puertas de un salón aquel lugar era un salón de baile

S-acaso usted amo baila

A-no me llames amo cuando estemos solos, a y si bailo flamenco

S-muestrame hermoso

En ese momento alois se sonrojo al escuchar que el ojirojo decía eso

A-s…si…SI

Luego del baile de alois

A-te gusto sebas

S-si pero el único problema es que eres muy seductor-

A-asi que soy seductor-le dijo mientras se acercaba a el peli negro

S-si es que estoy duro

A-quieres hacerlo-le dijo a sebastian con una voz burlona

S-eres mejor que ciel tu me quieres y quieres con migo en cambio ciel solo oculta sus sentimientos

A-asi que soy mejor mereces una recompenca que quieres

S- hacerte mio otra vez

Sebastian y Alois se diriguieron al piano mientras se besaban sebastian tiro a al rubio al piano sacándole su camisa le beso el cuello y continuo por su pecho , alois le abrió el pantalón y sacando el gran miembro de sebas pero el ya tenia experiencia cuando ambos estaban erectos sebastian empezó a penetrarlo pero esta vez no fue suave sino que fuerte al terminar se dieron un tierno beso


End file.
